


Jealous Of Himself

by LoriLemons



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Simm Master is an asshole, Vaginal Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: The Doctor is looking for The Master to make him account for his actions and reveal his reasoning, but The Tardis takes her to the wrong Master. The goatee wearing Harold Saxon Master finds her and he is delighted with her new body, so he decides he's going to have her. He finds out that she has feelings for The O Master and he gets a bit jealous.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Jealous Of Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dub con. He basically forces her or lies to her to get his way. He's a horrible person. I'm a little hot for The Harold Saxon Master, actually, I'm hot for all of them, but I got to thinking that there isn't enough 13/Simm Master E fic and so I wrote one. It's filthy so read at your own risk. He's an asshole. There are mentions of other characters, which is pretty fun.  
> Also, I realize through really looking that the Master's plaid outfit isn't necessarily purple plaid, but hey, let's run with it.

The Doctor poked her head out of the Tardis and noticed that she was in early 21st century London. Well, that wasn't out of the ordinary. She checked the year. 2017. Silly Tardis, it had taken her to the wrong Master. She had gone out on her own to find The Master. The last time she'd seen him had been when she had been very very angry with him and had caused the Kasaavin to take him back to their dimension. Now she was stewing in insecurity and curiosity, and maybe even guilt. She needed to know why he'd destroyed their home planet. She had been searching for him ever since. 

The fam was safe in 2020 Sheffield, although in quarantine as there was a virus going around. She'd like to tell them that all of that turned out fine after everything cleared up, but she wanted them to live it on their own. Plagues and viruses periodically swept planet Earth, so it was nothing new. It was the perfect opportunity to try and find The Master. The only problem was that she kept coming up against brick walls. The Tardis had finally played along, sending her, here. Why here, could he actually be here? The Doctor thought back to 2017. Missy was here, somewhere, she'd have to be careful. That would be a very interesting encounter. 

It was possible that to elude her, The Master had gone back to a time she herself wouldn't check. After all, her older appearing, Scottish self was running around out here somewhere. Was this before or after Clara? It was a bit hazy. She decided a little walk around couldn't hurt. She pulled on her coat and patted her trusty sonic. Good, she was ready. The Doctor waved her sonic, looking for Gallifreyan readings. Nothing. 

Finally, The Doctor got tired of walking around by herself, but she walked along The Thames and found a sinister looking warehouse. She pulled out her Sonic again and swiped it through the air, it was faint, but the sonic picked up Gallifreyan readings. She'd have to be very covert. If she happened to find Missy, she'd have to play it cool. Hopefully Missy wouldn't zap her first and think later. If it was her Master, then she intended to get answers. 

She snuck into the warehouse. There were crates and boat parts and across the way was a lit room. There seemed to be someone there, moving about. It could be anyone, it could be either one of two Masters. She snuck her way to the office and bit her lip as the sound of her sonic scanning seemed a little too loud. Gallifreyan reading stonger now. She peeked her head around the corner and saw a fan blowing a wall calendar. Not a person, hmm. Still, the readings from her Sonic showed another Time Lord was near. 

Over her shoulder she felt breath against her hair and ear, “Looking for someone dear?”

The Doctor almost jumped out of her skin and she whipped around to see the Master, smiling wickedly at her. Her eyes widened, her mouth in an O of surprise. No!

“Didn't expect to see me I take it,” said his mocking voice, and he was looking over her small frame. 

In front of her was not Missy, not her Master, but the other Master, the one who she'd watched die twice, the one who had been responsible for Bill being turned into a Mondasian Cyberman. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

“Anyone but you,” she hissed. 

“Mmm, The Doctor is a little spitfire in the future, I can't tell you how happy I am to have run into you. How did you find me,” he said. 

“I was looking for a future you, I need to talk to him,” she snipped. 

“Oh, good, so I'm a man again, I'm very assured by that,” he drawled. 

“So you know that you're,” she trailed off. 

“She hasn't met me yet, but yes, I've seen her. I'm quite fetching as a woman, but I'm sure I'll miss my cock, I'm fairly attached to it, especially if the future looks like you,” he wagged his eyebrows

He had somewhat changed his appearance since they'd fought Rassilon together and The Doctor had regenerated shortly after. He had a beard now, trimmed nicely, but he was still that same Master. She wondered if losing the drum beats, the sound of Time Lord heartbeats, had brought him any piece. Missy had still been nasty, but she'd softened, had even seemed to care. Was this version of him still insane and cruel?

“I really really liked your old visage, the current one is okay, I'd suppose in a wild Scottish sort of way, but you, why couldn't you have been mine? Well, I'm not exactly gone though, am I,” he laughed in his unhinged sort of way. 

“Yes, well, it was very nice for you to meet me, but I have to go. I have your future self to chase down,” she said, starting to walk away. 

His hand darted out and grabbed her small forearm, “Not so fast, I'd like to spend a little time with you Doctor. I mean, I know how you feel about me, maybe not in this body, but I've been held by you while I was dying, I've been intimate with you, just not when you were this...soft.”

“No, what part of paradox don't you understand,” she huffed at him. 

“Does this version of you, like men,” he asked, his hand still holding her arm.

She blushed, she'd had her first time as a woman with his future self when he'd been pretending to be O. She did find some women attractive, but she also found some men attractive, just not quite as often, and come to think of it, only when it had been him, but the darker, shorter version of himself. This Master was a couple of inches taller than hers, but he seemed so much more wicked, so much more domineering, which was saying something as her version of The Master had choked her over the railing of the Eiffel Tower. 

He dragged her into the office and shut the door, locking it behind them, she pulled away from him and slapped his hand away. He smiled at her in a sinister way, raising his eyebrows dramatically. 

“I do not have time for you and your antics, I have business to attend to,” she said.

“Surely you have an hour to spare for an old friend,” he said huskily.

“I most certainly do not,” she fussed. 

“Something tells me that you were intimate with me, but in the future, was I dirty to you,” he asked, arching an eyebrow in amusement. 

“No, you were a perfect gentleman, It was very romantic and sweet...” she said softly.

“Are you telling me I made love to you,” he said aghast, like it was a distasteful thing.

“I would have thought so until I found out the very next day that you weren't a human, you were...you,” she spat.

He laughed, “Oh, that's too good, I finally take you gently, and I was lying.”

“I shouldn't have even told you that, but suffice it to say, I'm still angry,” she said, pulling her sonic from her coat pocket.

“So I haven't taken you roughly yet, as me,” he asked her with great interest. 

“No, and I don't intend to give him an opportunity,” she grit out.

“But, you're chasing him around the universe, searching for him, for answers to whatever it is you seek and you think he's...I'm not going to fuck your brains out?”

She blushed, and shook her head, her big hazel eyes staring up at him, “That's not my plan.”

“Oh, let me assure you dear, I've seen you now, I know what I want, and I will remember how much I want you. I'll go to sleep at night, even as a woman and think about you, and by the time you come around, I'll do anything to have you,” he said deeply, fire in his eyes. 

The Doctor gulped, the furrow between her eyes deep with concern, “But why, and how,” she breathed. 

“For one, I'm going to remember today, what I'm about to do to you will last two lifetimes until your Master, the one you know. has a chance to take from you what I've been desiring for years.” 

Of all the rotten luck, she'd had to run into this version of him. He was crazy and psychopathic in any form, but this one had always taken the cake for being spiteful. If there was any version of The Doctor that needed to never meet this particular Master, it was her. She remembered his blonde pretty wife, how he'd done all sorts of depraved things to the girl who he'd called his wife, and here she was, The Doctor, now a small blonde woman. 

“I love when I can see you thinking, same old Doctor, but this time in a delicious little form,” he said, pulling her to him. 

She pulled away quickly, running for the door and waving around her sonic, but he didn't let go of her and he was able to pick her up and carry her to the couch. Her dropped her down there and came down to pull her into his arms, knocking her sonic to the side. He looked her over, his eyes trailing over her every feature, her cute little rainbow shirt, the tiny bit of skin that showed on her shins, her delicate neck. There was a sharp intake of his breath, like it hurt to look at her. His hand went to her hair and he ran his fingers through it, making a small almost imperceptible moan at it's softness against his finger tips. 

“You're beautiful, perfect, and you're...The Doctor. This is like my darkest fantasy,” he admitted.

“Please, let me go, this isn't good, you could disrupt the time continuum, you could ruin everything, plus, I don't want you to do this,” she said, shifting away from him. 

“You were begging me to come with you, to be your companion for all of eternity, but now, you're telling me no, just like a woman,” he snorted.

“That was before you turned me down, that was before I got to know the future you, it's better how things ended up,” she said, but a flicker of doubt flashed over her eyes and he noticed it.

“Does it turn out better? Because, I can see it in your eyes that it doesn't,” he told her, running his hand over the delicate skin of her face. 

“It turns out as it should,” she told him, flinching at his touch. 

“I always thought you were a little dramatic about the space time continuum, it's perfectly fine for you to mess with time, for you to play God, but when I want to spend time with my oldest and dearest friend, oh, I'll mess something up,” he said angrily.

“We weren't meant to meet,” she exclaimed.

“And yet, here we are,” he said, emotion showing through for just a moment. 

“You're dangerous, and I don't even know how you were able to show back up again like this, but I won't stop whatever it is you're doing, even if it hurts, even if I know what you're capable of. I'm from a place in time where what you've done is done. Now let me continue on in my time, and you continue on in yours,” she rambled. 

“But everything I do is because of you, any version of you is what I want. I admit, I find you way more attractive than the one running around out there, but you're still the Doctor and every Doctor is mine,” he said, right before he leaned down and his lips smashed into hers, hot and breathy, full of passion. 

The Doctor pushed at his chest, but she found it hard to pull her mouth away as his tongue invaded her mouth, and he met hers. She gave in for just a moment, enjoying the taste of him, enjoying the rough feel of his lips on hers. This version was always so ardent, and yet so damaged. His hands wrapped around her slight form to pull her hard against him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and he moaned against her. 

He leaned back and stared into her eyes, two sets of hazel eyes, locked on each other, “You really shouldn't have kissed me back Doctor.”

His hands jerked at her little blue tee shirt and he pulled them under her shirts to feel her soft but small mounds through her cotton bra. She gasped and he leaned back in to kiss her jaw. He trailed his kisses up her jawline then to her neck, causing her to shudder in his arms. The Doctor had always been so sensitive on his neck, hers now. It was a very pretty neck. He couldn't help himself, he bit her a little less than lightly and she mewled. 

“Mmm, that's a sensitive girl, isn't it,” he breathed against her ear. 

“Master, please let me go, if the history between us means anything, you'll let me go,” she begged.

“There is nothing in this universe that can stop me from having this version of you. You're irresistible, and you smell good, like....vanilla cookies,” he said before his tongue darted out to lick at her neck, trailing his tongue over where his bite had been. 

“I'm quite fond of custard creams,” she said breathily.

“I'll remember that,” he said, then he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. 

“I feel like this version of me can never get enough sex, and you, you're making me hungrier than ever, what would be nice is if I fuck the female Doctor and then later when my plan works out, I get to fuck the female Master as well. She's quite sexy, though I much prefer blondes,” he said between nipping and nibbling at her ear and neck.

She gasped in shock, “That's indecent, you can't have intercourse with your future self, it might implode your very existence.”

“And I'm supposed to be the 'dramatic one'. I'm sure that nothing of the sort will happen, but look at it like this, it's hardly different than masturbating, surely there is some version of yourself you wouldn't mind fucking,” he explained.

“I've never thought of anything that disgusting,” she sniffed.

“Hmm, maybe that goofy one, the one that wears bowties, I'm sure you two would have quite the romp,” he whispered in her ear.

She tried to push away from him again. He was so wicked. He held her still, shoving his hips between her legs and adjusting so that he could pull her coat off of her shoulders. She struggled a bit, but he was obviously well versed in taking clothes off. Her suspenders were pulled off next and he was pulling her shirts over her head. He looked down at her in her small cotton bra. 

“Stars, you're tiny, hard to believe the Oncoming Storm lies inside of this,” he said, waving his hand over her. 

“And I am still the Oncoming Storm, trouble still follows me and I will have my vengeance,” she said darkly.

He laughed and she glared at him, fire shooting from her eyes, “What's so funny?”

“You're so adorable, I know you're you, but I can't help but think you're the cutest thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to put my cock inside of you.”

“No,” she growled.

“Yes,” he replied, unlatching the front of her bra, causing her breasts to spill out. 

“They're small, but those are nice. Mmm, Time Lord Victorious and her perfect tits,” and then his hands were lifting them, testing their weight, pinching lightly at her small peach colored nipples.

She tried not to moan, but she did anyway, her neck rolling back some and she bit her lip to keep from making more noise as he massaged them in turn. He leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth and her hands gripped at his head. He didn't ignore the other one either as he sucked at both nipples. The Doctor felt like changing her mind, but she also considered socking him in the face as soon as he was done sucking at her breasts. 

He leaned up and gave her a smug look, “You like it, don't you? So receptive.”

“You've had your fun, don't make me hurt you,” she warned him. 

He didn't care, he'd experienced pain before and letting the Doctor walk away right now would be far more painful than anything she could muster up. He needed her, he'd been so lonely. He had plans, plans that were taking years, but he wanted her, needed her. She was home for him, his only comfort in a chaotic universe. Sure, he'd tried to kill her, well, him, many times, tortured him, fought him, done terrible things to him and the people he cared about, but The Doctor would always be his only true happiness. 

He drew her in, enjoying the fall of her blonde hair around her face and then looked deep in her eyes, “I need you. I've been so lonely, you have no idea what I've been through, please offer me this small comfort, then I'll let you go and we can part ways, never telling anyone about this.”

She looked unconvinced, but hesitant and that she was taking so long to answer meant that he'd appealed to her. The Doctor always was such a sap, and so weak when it came to him. She might have a new body, have more experience that she would never tell him about, but she was still that tall, dashing, pin stripe and Chuck Taylor wearing, perfect hair having, dramatic, hopeful person inside and he knew that if he appealed to her sense of emotion, she'd be putty in his hands. 

“Don't hurt me,” she finally breathed, “When I was a man and we did this before, you were rough, I'm a woman now, I don't know how much of that I'm comfortable with. I still think this is a terrible idea, but if I can maybe help you, maybe change your mind about being so vicious in the future, if I could offer you some comfort in your time of need, maybe...”

“That's my Doctor, so good, you always put others first and I love you for it,” he said in praise of her, his hands going back to her breasts. 

She rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was touched, by his words. She was still not convinced that she should let him have her, but he internally licked his lips. She'd fallen right into his lap. So self righteous, thinking she could change him. Didn't she know that she was never going to turn him into her? She would always be the heroic one and he was always going to be the one she had to thwart. Yes, he did love her/him, but that wasn't going to stop him from causing trouble for her and everyone she knew, everything she cared about, in the future. No matter how good her little pussy was, he was still going to hatch his evil plans. Let her think what she would for now if it helped him get what he wanted. 

He leaned back to unlace her huge boots, “Darling, these are too big for you, why do you insist on wearing such ludicrous items of clothing?”

“You do you and I'll do me, Mr. purple plaid, black velvet, fruit hat,” she snipped. 

He looked aghast at her, “Purple plaid?”

She rolled her eyes and he continued to pull her boots and blue socks off. Then he was unfastening her trousers and pulling them down her hips, stroking his hands down her smooth skin as he went. He looked at her shapely little legs, his mouth dry.

“I know, they're much too short. I can't run near as fast as I used to, blasted small legs,” she fussed.

“They're perfect, I can't tell you how much I love them,” he said passionately.

He looked at her underwear and his eyes widened. They were low rise dark purple panties with a lace edge. She watched his expression nervously.

“You know, I think purple is my new favorite color,” he said in awe and a shiver overtook her. 

“Those are some really pretty underwear for the fact that you're running around without your companions trying to find future me, who I assume wears purple plaid?” 

She snorted and turned her head in annoyance, but then she whipped her head back as his fingers trailed the hem of her crotch and his fingers skimmed her delicate flesh. She dug her fingers into the couch as he stroked around, her hips wriggling. 

“You've only used this body once, with future me who was pretending to be someone else,” he confirmed.

She nodded, scrunching her face a bit in embarrassment, “I hadn't planned to sleep around in this body, but you've always been my weakness, right?”

He laughed and then yanked her panties down her legs. He eyed her dark blonde curls at the junction of her thighs. He knew she would be natural, not groomed like Lucy had been. He thought he liked this better, The Doctor would have never worried about things like waxing pubic hair. Her legs were smooth though and he wasn't sure if it was because that was just the way her body was made or because she shaved. He smiled at the image of The Doctor in the bath shaving her legs. 

He reached down to run his fingers through her folds. She wasn't soaked, but there was a bit of slick closer to her entrance and he figured that was perfect. He stood up and looked at her small, naked body, his Doctor. He hoped he didn't embarrass himself. Oh well, if he came too fast, he'd just fuck her again. He was capable, he was a Time Lord after all, and she could handle it because she was also a Time Lord. He slowly undressed, watching her reaction, the way she shifted uncomfortably, the way her chest heaved, the way she licked her lips nervously. 

“You've had this body before,” he reminded her.

“But never like this, never as a woman,” she told him. 

“And I'm quite looking forward to this,” he said, his eyes staring into hers and he unfastened his trousers and pulled them down his hips. 

Her eyes widened on his cock, even though she'd seen it before, but she hadn't been so small before, hadn't been so female. When he was as bare as she was, he came down to put his face between her legs. He sniffed her scent and made a sound like he was hungry. 

“I've sucked your cock before, but now, I wonder what it's like to eat your cunt.”

She shrieked a bit as he came down hungrily to swipe his tongue up and down the length of her, from her entrance to her little nub and back down, shoving his tongue inside of her. She was making indecent noises as he then swiped back up to suck hard at her clit, her hips jutting into his face. He wasn't a bit gentle, but she didn't complain. He nipped her bud with his teeth, sucked at her, and then broadened his tongue to lick hard and steady at her clit, shoving two fingers inside of her.

“Oh my Stars,” she yelled.

He didn't stop, just laughed against her and continued shoving his fingers in and out, alternating sucking at her clit with tiny nips at her nub with steady wide licks until she screamed and came against his mouth, her body clutching at his fingers hard, her body shaking. 

He finally got up, his face slick and he said, “Did I do that to you in the future?”

“Not like that,” she admitted. 

“What did you think,” he asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

She was still so blissed out from her orgasm that she answered honestly, “It made me glad I have a vagina now.”

He laughed hard, placing his head on her thigh and stroking himself a bit. He was extremely hard and he had to breathe for a moment to calm down. He still couldn't believe his Doctor was a woman and he was about to fuck her. It was a fantasy come true. Not that fucking her as a man hadn't been amazing as well, he just loved that he was the dominant one right now. 

He finally got up to settle himself between her pale soft thighs and he took his sweet time rubbing the head of himself against her. She was definitely wet now. He slowly shoved the head of himself inside of her heat and they both groaned. Then he bucked hard, shoving deep inside, drawing out a wail from her. 

“I can't believe there is going to be a time when I'm going to take your female virginity and I'm going to have to be gentle,” he said the word 'gentle' like it was an ugly word. 

“Well, you'd do anything for a dramatic reveal, so you had to pretend to be a nice guy. Kind of poetic justice,” she grunted, as he withdrew and shoved back inside. 

“So tell me,” he said bucking into her none too gently yet again, “I'm a woman and you're a man in this time frame, do you fuck me?”

She bit her lip and looked away nervously, groaning again with his sharp thrust. 

“Oh my stars, you do,” he laughed, getting even harder inside of her. 

She glared at him and said, “You're a very persuasive woman.”

“I bet I am,” he said in amusement, gripping her narrow hips tightly and fucking her hard now. 

“I thought I told you to be gentle,” she almost squeeled.

“Did you fuck me hard like this,” The Master asked. 

“You begged me to, but I'm not mean spirited like you,” she seethed, taking another deep thrust.

He pulled out of her and turned her around, placing her on her hands and knees and coming up behind her and whispering, “Did you take me from behind?”

“One should never know too much about their future,” she yipped as he shoved back into her. 

“You're practically virginal, and I'd be jealous that I didn't get you first if I wasn't the one who fucked you in the future, especially under nefarious pretenses, does this hurt darling?”

“Yes,” she groaned, wriggling her ass, trying to adjust to him.

“Good,” he growled. 

“You're a terrible person, you know that,” she cried, the inside of her burning and stretching a bit.

“I like it when you compliment me dear,” he teased.

She growled in anger, but her top half rested on the back of the couch and she tried to relax as she took him.

“Now that's a good girl, and you have a very elegant back, I think I'm going to cum on it.”

“Do what you have to, you wretch,” she grunted.

“You were so much more agreeable to roughness when I fucked you before,” he acted like he was chastening her.

“This is literally the second time I've had someone inside this body,” she shrieked as he pounded her.

“I wasn't your second inside of your other body,” he asked.

“You were the second man I'd had, yes, but Jack was clever about working inside, and there were a lot of times he got me used to it. By the time I had you, I could handle you being rough, this hurts,” she whined. 

He was jealous of the mention of Jack using his body before himself, but this was a new body, still he was a bit angry so he said, “I aught to fuck your tight little ass right now, I bet Jack hasn't been up there yet.”

“I'm not giving it up to Jack this time, my other self was a bit of a slut,” she admitted. 

“I don't want to destroy you, my future self is bound to fuck you over and over, you seem to be more interested in him than you're letting on, but I know you, you didn't wear those little purple panties for nothing. Does he get you hot,” he breathed against her neck.

She was feeling a bit warmer now, like she was liking his intrusion, their banter arousing her, “Yes, he does.”

He stilled for a moment, “What do I look like, am I handsome like I am now?”

She exhaled a dreamy breath, like she had a crush, “Yes, but different. You'll see. I don't want to ruin your surprise.” 

“Please tell me I'm taller,” he gritted out, her body squeezing him so tight.

She giggled, “You'll just have to see, but he is very attractive.” 

“I can't wait to be him, you sound like you're in love,” he said, getting slightly jealous of his own self. 

The jealousy added an edge to his pleasure and he pinched one of her nipples from underneath so he could hear her squeal. His hips sped up and he was pounding her so hard into the couch that she couldn't talk anymore, just let out short breathy moans and squeaks. Her hand reached down to play at her clit and she yelled out, an earthy, low moan and her back arched as she came hard around him, her thighs shaking violently. He grit his teeth thinking about how she was probably thinking about his future self, but his balls tightened and he pulled out to cum on her back, hot spurts shooting out opalescent ribbons. He clenched his jaw and made indecent growls and groans. 

“Fuck! You were everything I thought you'd be and more, it'd be a pity if I kept you for awhile,” he said darkly.

“Oh no you don't,” she said in a high pitch worried voice. 

He laughed dramatically.

“We made a deal, we go our own ways now. You already weren't gentle, don't go back further on your word,” she shouted.

“When have I ever kept my word,” he said in a sinister way, enjoying that she was ambling around trying to find something to wipe his cum off of her.


End file.
